Vampirina Meets Garfield and Friends
by Crazycartoons5488
Summary: Garfield Odie and Jon stay at the Scare B&B AND Meet's Vampirina on adventure of vampirina meets Garfield and Friends.
1. Garfield and Vampirina Theme Song

Chorus: Vampirina

Vampirina: We were normal vampires in Transylvania  
Like the other monsters on every block  
Till we packed our things  
and we flapped our wings  
And we got a case of human race culture shock

Chorus: Whoa oh oh, Vampirina  
Vampirina: I maybe blue with pointy teeth  
Chorus: Whoa oh oh, Vampirina  
Vampirina: But I'm not so different underneath  
Her Theme Song Chance to Garfield and Friends Vampirina said Huh Hey what's going on? Announcer  
Ladies and gentleman, Garfield and Friends!  
Vocals  
Friends are there...  
To help you get started, to give you a push on your way!  
Friends are there...  
To turn you around, get your feet on the ground for a brand new day!  
They'll pick you up when you're down!  
Help you swallow your pride, when something inside's gotta break on through, to the other side!  
Friends are someone you can open up to...  
When you feel like you're ready to flip!  
When you've got, the world on your shoulders...  
Friends are there to give you a tip!  
Friends are there when you need them, they're even there when you don't!  
For a walk in the park, or a shot in the dark! Friends are there...  
Garfield  
I don't care!  
Vocals  
But friends will care...  
for yooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU Garfield said Today were haveing binky the clown so turn up the volume Kids. Vampirina said Hey your Garfield I'm a Huge Fan of your Cartoon. Garfield said who are you kid a vampire.


	2. Garfield in Welcome to The Scare B&B

Title Garfield in Welcome to The Scare B&B and goes black in The Moring Jon driveing in Pennsylvania with his car along with His two pets Garfield and odie. Jon said Hey Guy there that hotel i been telling you about it's called The Scare B&B and they think it Haunted. Odie: Gasp yikes Jon said and they are monsters ghost and vampires. Odie: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh and hide under the Seat. Garfield: Odie there no such thing as Vampires Ghost and Monsters. Odie: huh? Garfield: Maybe jon just playing a plank when we get to this Scare B&B place thingy. Jon park his car next to the hotel Scare B&B place. Jon said were here guys wow this place look a haunted house. Odie got scare and hide behind garfield. Garfield said this is going to be great and they have food. as Jon knock on the door a blue guy with glasssess. Boris Hauntley said Hello and the Scare B&B my name is Boris Hauntley and this is my wife Oxana Hauntley and our Daughter Vampirina. Vampirina Said Hello hey i seen you guys on Tv your Garfield the star of Garfield and friends along this owner Jon and odie your best friends oh and i also watch

U.S. Acres (a.k.a. Orson's Farm with Orson and the other farm Animal and wade duck is my favorite character He scare of everything Just like my Friend Bridget, she very shy and nervous girl. Jon said wow hey garfield look like you have a number one fan right garfield. Garfield said i think i'm going to like this place and tell me were is the lasagna. Vampirina said it's in The Kitchen our Chef Remy makeing it right now. As Garfield run into the kitchen and saw many Lasagnas on the table. Garfield eyes Pop out and said FREE LASAGNAS. AND HE CRASH AND EAT THEM ALL OF IT AND MADE A BIG MESS IN THE Kitchen. Chef Remy Bones shock and said aaaaaahhhhhhhhh you fat cat you eating all the lasagnas. Garfield Burps so Loud The Hauntleys Jon and odie and they are shock. jon face turn face red and got mad at garfield. Jon said GARFIELD LOOK WHAT YOU DONE. Vampirina hug Garfield and said I'm so happy you love this place right garfield. Garfield said right kid so were i'm going to sleep can odie and i sleep with you Vampirina. Vampirina said yes yes yes yes and chance to a bat. Vampirina said sorry Garfield i got the battys. Garfield said i think i like it here.


	3. Garfield in The Beast From Beyond

(the scene starts in the ancient past where dinosaurs are seen; Garfield tells a story)

Garfield: (V.O.) Millions of years ago, this planet was inhabited chiefly by large reptiles we call dinosaurs. One day, one of them wandered off from the others.

(A Blue T-Rex wanders into a cave)

Garfield: (V.O.) Suddenly, the whole area began to shake. The dinosaurs panicked, not knowing which way to run.

(dinosaurs run in multiple directions while the T-Rex is blocked in the cave thanks to the rocks falling from the earthquake)

Garfield: (V.O.) Strange volcanic fumes overcame the prehistoric beast.

(The T-Rex collapses and falls into a deep sleep)

Garfield: (V.O.) There he lay for millions of years.

(the scene changes to the present day where large heavy-duty vehicles are doing construction work)

Garfield: (V.O.) At first, it looked like a routine highway demolition job.

(one person sets the dynamite next to the boulders, extends the line, and pushes the plunger, causing an explosion; the rocks are blown out of the way, revealing the entrance to the cave)

Garfield: (V.O.) But then, a gust of fresh air, or whatever passes for it these days, filled the cavern deep within the hillside, and someone awoke.

(The blue T-Rex awakens, and emerges from the cave)

Sidney: (roars)

Workers: Help! A dinosaur!

(the workers run away in fear)

Sidney: I must conquer this planet.

(the scene changes to another part of the city, then at a TV shop)

Garfield: (V.O.) For days, he studied the new inhabitants of this world. And soon, he had concocted a fiendish plan to rule all human beings. He decided...

Sidney: I'll paint myself pink! And get my own TV show.

(scene changes to a TV set tuned in to a new show)

Announcer: (on TV) And now, it's time for The Sidney the Pink Dinosaur Show!

(children are heard cheering as Sidney appears on the TV, pink and dressed up)

Garfield: (V.O.) Frightening? Horrifying? Appalling? Yes. But it's also one of...(voice echoes) Garfield's Tales of Scary Stuff!

(The words Garfield's Tales of Scary Stuff appear on the TV screen just as the scene cuts to Garfield sitting on a chair in the living room watching TV

Garfield: (V.O.) Oh, look. The cat and Vampire gets a scene in are own show. How innovative

(Garfield uses a remote to switch the channel where Sydney's new show is coming up next)

Announcer: (on TV) Stay tuned for The Sidney the Pink Dinosaur Show! Coming up next!

Garfield: Boy, you'd have to be pretty dumb to watch that show. Vampirina said Yeah who want to watch about a show with a Pink Talking Dinosaur? Garfield said you got that right kid. (cut to Jon and Odie helping Vee Mom and Dad washing the dishes in the kitchen) Jon: I can't wait for Sidney the Pink Dinosaur. How about you, Guys! Boris said I Can't wait to see it right dear. Oxana Hauntley said right Boris.

Odie: (barks excitedly) (Jon and Odie Boris Oxana join Vampirina and Garfield in the chair as Sidney's show begins; we see Sidney dancing and singing.)

[Sidney] (cute voice)

Good is better than bad.

Happy's better than sad.

My advice is just be nice

good is better than bad.

Everybody!

Good is better than bad.

(Sidney's eyes glow, hypnotizing any viewer on the cartoon, including Oxana Boris Jon and Odie; Garfield and Vampirina covers there eyes, making them unaffected)

[Sidney, Jon, and Odie Oxana Boris] Happy's better than sad.

My advice is just be nice 'cause

good is better than bad!

(the song ends; Garfield and Vampirina waves a Hand and paw in Vee parnets and Jon's eyes) Vampirina said Mama Papa are you OK? Boris (hypnotized) The pink dinosaur i'm so happy to watch this show right dear. Oxana (hypnotized) right we all love that dinosaur. Vampirina said Gasp Oh No! Garfield: Jon? Jon are you in there?

(Garfield knocks on his head)

Jon: (hypnotized) Sidney is right. Good is so much better than bad.

Odie: (hypnotized; barks in agreement) Vampirina said Garfield We have to get to that studio and find out what going on. Garfield said your right kid let's go. Garfield: Well, that's a news break for you. (V.O.) The handsome cat and Vampire decided to run down to the TV station and find out about this creature firsthand.

(Garfield and Vampirina runs out of the house and stops in the middle of town and sees everyone walking, chattering; they are all hypnotized)

Person 1: Good is better than bad. Happy's so much better than mad.

Person 2: It's nice to be nice. It's mean to be mean.

Person 3: Good is better than bad. Vampirina said Oh no Garfield look it's poppy and Bridget he got them under his Spell too. A Happy Zombie Poppy and Bridget walking up to Garfield and Vampirina. Poppy said Vee it's just us we pretening to be happy zombies to find out what's going on around here and we want to meet the comic star garfield the cat. Garfield said You too want to help us stop that pink dinosaur. Poppy said yes sir mr Garfield. Bridget said will help no matter what! Garfield said Ok let's go. Garfield: He's...He's got everyone under his spell!but Vee friends Poppy and Bridget. (V.O.) The heroic cat and his new friends dashed off for the TV station where Sidney was just finishing his program.

(Garfield Vampirina Poppy and Bridget runs into the WBOR studio where we cut to Sidney

Sidney: (cute voice) So, remember, everyone, tune in tomorrow for a special important message from your friend, Sidney the Pink Dinosaur.

(Garfield Vampirina Poppy and Bridget peeks from behind the scenes as Sidney walks off the stage) Sidney: (cute voice) Bye! (normal voice) Yeah, some special message. Wait till they hear it. (laughs evilly) Right now, I need a touch-up.

(Sydney takes off his clothes and walks into his dressing room as Garfield Vampirina Poppy and Bridget looks on suspiciously; Sydney repaints himself with pink paint) Sidney: Now that all humans are under my spell, I will order them to serve me. To wait on me, hand and foot.

Garfield: (offended) Hey! That's my routine! Vampirina said aaaaa Garfield. Vampirina Poppy and Bridget Pointing at the Dinosaur. (Sidney hears him)

Sidney: Hey, you! Were you and your friends spying on me?

Garfield: (pretending to be hypnotized) Oh, no! Spying is bad, and bad is not good. Vampirina said that's right We are so Happy to Obey you. Poppy said Yes really Happy right Bridget. Bridget said yes we are happy to see you master. Sidney: (convinced) Good.

(Sidney walks off just as Garfield Vampirina Poppy and Bridget sneaks in and grabs the pink paint; Sidney hears it)

Sidney: (suspiciously) What? What are you and your Friends doing with my paint?

Garfield: Uh-oh. Were dead meat. Vampirina said Let's go out of here. (Garfield Vampirina Poppy and Bridget runs away with the pink paint and Sidney stomps after Them)

Sidney: I need my pink paint! Give it back! That paint makes people think I'm cute instead of...(laughs evilly) ...threatening!

(Garfield Vampirina Poppy and Bridget runs into the news studio; an anchor is also hypnotized from Sidney's spell; Garfield Vampirina Poppy and Bridget leaps onto the news desk in front of the camera.) Garfield: (anchor voice) Stay tuned to this channel for further said Hi Mama Hi Papa. Poppy said Hi everybody in Cartoon World. Bridget said Guys RUNNNNNNNNNNNNN.

(Garfield Vampirina Poppy and Bridget runs away with the pink paint and Sidney stomps after Them) (Sidney is inching closer; Garfield and the gang hears him and leaps off the desk and hides out of sight behind the scenes; he reads what the paint covers.) Garfield: (reading) "One coat covers most exteriors, side molding, doors, and cold-blooded prehistoric reptiles." Boy, they make a paint for everything. Vampirina said i don't know Garfield. (Sidney is still running as Garfield and his new friends runs all over the TV station to get away from him; first they runs to the Wheel of Jeopardy set, spinning on the giant wheel and running away before Sidney crushes it to pieces. Garfield Vampirina Poppy and Bridget runs into a storage room closely followed by Sidney, who damages the entryway and tips over a light in the process. Garfield Vampirina Poppy and Bridget hides between two shelves.)

Sidney: All right, Kids and cat, I want my pink paint back, and I want it NOW!

Garfield: (V.O.) And that's when the clever cat and his friends switched Sidney's pink paint for a can of pink paint remover.  
Sidney: Here! Give me that! I have to touch myself up here so that they'll never suspect I'm not all pink and cute!

(Sidney uses the paintbrush to paint himself, but instead of making him pink, the pink paint begins to wash off; Garfield Vampirina Poppy and Bridget runs off again.)

Sidney: Hey, you!Three and that cat Come back here!

(Sidney chases Garfield Vampirina Poppy and Bridget as we quickly cut to the news desk.)

News Anchor: (hypnotized) These are the top stories.

(Sidney chases Garfield Vampirina poppy and bridget through the news studio as the news anchor keeps reading, still hypnotized)

News Anchor: (hypnotized) Everything is fine and wonderful, and we must all do as Sidney the Dinosaur says.

(cut to the Sidney the Pink Dinosaur Show set where Garfield Vampirina Poppy and Bridget are cornered) Vampirina said Gasp oh no there no way out Garfield: Were trapped!

(Sidney draws closer)

Sidney: This is your finish,Kids and that cat! Garfield: (V.O.) But actually, it was Sidney's finish that was the problem.

(the last of the pink paint on Sidney washes off, showing his true colors, just as he roars at Garfield Vampirna Poppy and Bridget; everyone in the studio is starting to come to) Floor Director: Hey! Sidney's a...a...dinosaur!

Cameraman: A ferocious dinosaur!

(At the house, Jon and Odie Vee Mom and Dad come to as well and see Sidney) Vee Parnets said GASP! Odie: Hmmm? (snarls)

Jon: Sidney! He's not cute! He's a monster!

(Everyone in the studio runs in fear)

Cameraman 2: Oh, no! Run! Help! (screaming)

Floor Director: Out of my way!

Sidney: There. They're afraid of me. They're no longer under my spell! (cries) I just wanted to rule all mankind. Is that so awful? Vampirina said you poor dinosaur. Garfield: Maybe not. But I think We can arrange the next best thing.

Sydney: You can?

Garfield: (V.O.) And so, the plucky cat and his friends became Sidney's managers. (Vampirina poppy bridget Garfield and Sydney shake hands as the scene changes to a movie theater where people are watching a horror film; Sidney stars in it, and chases the fleeing residents in the film)

Garfield: (V.O.) He got him a series of jobs in science fiction movies. The films made Sidney rich and famous. In fact, he bought himself a 16-acre tar pit in Malibu and, of course, dumped his agents. (Garfield Vampirina Poppy and Bridget is standing disapprovingly at being dumped next to a limousine in a big city as Sidney is interviewed by reporters) Sidney: Uh, these parts I've been playing. What I really want to do is...direct!

(Garfield Vampirina Poppy and Bridget is staring at the closing scene)

Garfield: (V.O.) The birth of a new star or a monster? Sometimes, it's hard to tell here on (voice echoes) Garfield's Tales of Scary Stuff!

(The words Garfield's Tales of Scary Stuff appears on a black screen as Garfield Vampirina Poppy and Bridget walks across it eating popcorn)

Garfield: Direct? (exhales) When I found him, he didn't even know what a camera. Vampirina said Yeah we need more Extra Butter on that Popcorn. Poppy said Too Salty. Bridget said Hey That Cat took all The Popcorn.

(episode ends)


	4. Top Ten With The Scream Girls

(Lively instrumental music)  
(Episode begins at Scare bnb Vampirina's house at night where Garfield is sleeping, just before Chef Remy Bones and Jon calls for him) Jon and Chef Remy Bones Garfield! Dinner is ready!  
Garfield: Oh, what lovely words to wake up to. (yawns and stretches)  
(Garfield gets out of his bed and into the dining room at the table)  
Jon:Chef Remy Bones and I fixed a small meal for you, Garfield, because I have to get ready for my date. I am going out with Frieda tonight, and we're gonna have a great...  
(While Jon dreamily walks away and explains, Garfield is already eating the meal. Then Jon walks back and sees the meal is already eaten. Garfield burps) Chef remy Shock said Gasp! Not again.  
Jon: Ooh, I just remembered. If I'm not home by 10:30, I want you to...(gasp) Garfield: What's for dessert?  
Jon: There was food on those plates a minute ago. I know! Remy and I put it there ownselfs! Garfield: And don't think some of us don't appreciate it. (eats one of the remaining morsels of food)  
Jon: Garfield, the way you eat...how am I ever to know when you've had enough?  
(Garfield takes out a piece of paper)  
Garfield: Funny you should ask that. I have here a list of the top ten ways to tell when Garfield has had enough to eat. Drum roll, please!  
(a drum roll is heard and Garfield begins to read the list) Garfield: (reading) Number ten: Has after-dinner mint the size of a volleyball; Number nine: Loud burp reported, heard as far off as New Zealand; Number 8: Has to let his fur out another size;  
(Garfield takes out a slice of cheese)  
Garfield: (reading) Number seven: Local mice starving due to citywide cheese shortage; Number six: Passes on a nineteenth helping...  
(Garfield eats another remaining morsel of food)  
Garfield: (reading) Number five: Finally lets Odie and Wolfy have a bite;  
(Garfield pats his tummy)  
Garfield: (reading) Number four; Cat stomach mistaken for fur-covered Rose Parade float; Number three: Hesitates before asking about a midnight snack; Number two; Owner of market where Arbuckle shops retires to Tahiti at age twenty-seven...  
( Ghastly Gayle is added to the drum roll) Garfield: (reading) And the number one way to tell when Garrfield has had enough to eat: There's no more food left..  
(The Scream Girls, FrankenStacy , Creepy Caroline , and Ghastly Gayle come in with their cello, trumpet, and mobile piano, respecitvely, and play a stinger, surprising and confusing Jon, then they quickly leave) Jon: I won't pretend to know what's going on. I don't even know how you ate all that food all by yourself.  
(Odie and Wolfy comes into the dining room)  
Garfield: I had to. Odie and Wolfy was late. (to Wolfy and Odie) You can have whatever is left. Odie and Wolfy (barks excitedly, but they sees the food is all gone) Hmm? (grunts disgustedly and runs after Garfield, who grabs a bowl of fruit) Garfield: Well, maybe you won't be late next time.  
Odie: (mutters a question to Garfield)  
Wolfy said Huh? Garfield: What an odd coincidence that you should ask that, Guys. (puts the two bowls on top of Wolfy and Odie's head and takes out another piece of paper) I just happen to have here a list of the top ten reasons why dates with Jon Arbuckle are so short. (snaps his fingers) Drum roll! ( Ghastly Gayle comes in and plays a drum roll)  
(Quick scene change to a fast-food restaurant where Jon and one of his dates are eating)  
Garfield: (reading) Number ten: Most women don't appreciate a dinner where a teenager asks: "You want fries with that?"  
(Teenager takes out some fries)  
(Quick scene change to cinema where Jon, his date, and a crowd of people sit with an accordion in his hand)  
Garfield: (reading) Number nine: Women like being serenaded, but not in the middle of the move.  
(Jon plays the accordion and sings, to the chargin of his date and the audience)  
(Quick scene change to Italian restaurant where Jon and his date are eating, but his date has spaghetti on her head thanks in no small part to Jon)  
Garfield: (reading) Number eight: Pasta not intended for external use.  
Jon: Gee, I'm sorry. Now, hold still. Is that your earring or one of my meatballs?  
(Quick scene change to Jon and his date in the rain; Jon is in the car while the woman angrily tries to push it)  
Garfield: (reading) Number seven: Romantic mood spoiled by phrase, "You may have to get out and push."  
Jon: Keep going. It's almost starting.  
(Quick scene change to another restaurant where Jon is on a table, acting like a monkey)  
Garfield: (reading) Number six: Three words: "No animal imitations."  
(Quick scene change to an auditorium where Garfield is sitting between Jon and his date and eating)  
Garfield: (reading) Number five: Most women prefer adjoining seats at a concert.  
(Quick scene change to another house where one of Jon's dates is being eaten by Venus flytrap)  
Garfield: (reading) Number four: Venus flytrap plant makes lousy corsage.  
Woman: (muffled shrieking)  
Jon: Gee, the man at the florist shop said you'd love it.  
(Quick scene change to a party where Jon is dressed like a chicken while everyone else is dressed formally)  
Garfield: (reading) Number three: Forgot to double-check if it really was a costume party.  
Jon: Oh, no. I distinctly remember on my invitation. It said...  
(Quick scene change to another woman's house where Jon and the woman are watching a test pattern)  
Garfield: (reading) Number two: Watching test pattern infinitely more fun than tales of winning high school dodge ball championship.  
Jon: Then he threw the ball at me. Then I threw the ball at him.  
(The woman begins to slink down on the couch)  
Jon: Then he threw the ball at me.  
(The woman slinks down again)  
Jon: Then I threw the ball at him.  
(The woman slinks down for a third time)  
Jon: Then he threw the ball at me, then I REALLY threw the ball at him!  
Garfield: (reading) And the number one reason why dates with Jon Arbuckle are short:  
(Quick scene change to another woman's residence where Jon shows up in boxer shorts and the Ghastly Gayle is added to the drum roll)  
Garfield: (reading) Sometimes forgets pants.  
Woman: (gasps)  
(Back in Garfield's house, the Scream Girls play their stinger and quickly leave while Garfield takes the fruit bowls off of Wolfy's and Odie's head)  
(Jon comes in and leaves in a brown suit for his date)  
Jon: I'm going out for my date, guys. I'll be back later.  
Garfield: You'll be back sooner.  
(Jon walks out the front door and hums merrily)  
(A cat burglar, the same one from two previous episodes, hides in a bush just as Jon is leaving. Then he pops out and begins to sneak in)  
Cat Burglar: (snickers) Guy's gone for the evening and the house is deserted...except for those pets. Ought to be a pushover to rob.  
(Garfield and Odie Along with Wolfy are in the living room eating and watching TV)  
Garfield: (to Odie): What do you mean I'll eat anything that Jon puts on the table?  
(Odie and wolfy answers in dog language as Garfield eats a banana)  
Garfield: I'll have you know that there a number of things I hate to find on the dinner table.  
Odie: (snickers) Really? Wolfy: Really?  
Garfield: Yes! (takes out another piece of paper) Hit it, Creepy Caroline! ( Creepy caroline appears and does a drum roll)  
Garfield: (reading) The top ten things Garfield hates to find on the dinner table.  
(scene change to kitchen where Garfield describes what he hates to see as it appears)  
Garfield: (reading) Number ten: Raisins; Number nine: pepperoni pizza with pencil erasers instead of pepperoni; Number eight: Hot fudge sundae with ketchup on it; Number seven: Moose stew that still has the antlers in it; Number six: More raisins; Number five; Tuna fish sandwich with live tuna in it; Number four: snow tires; Number three: Lots more raisins; Number two:...Nermal.  
(opens the pot, which reveals Nermal)  
( Ghastly Gayle is added to the drum roll) Garfield: (reading) And the number one thing Garfield hates to find on the dinner table: Nermal with raisins.  
(Garfield snaps his fingers, and The Scream girls come in and play the first two measures of the "Garfield and Friends" theme)  
(Garfield munches on a banana and gulps it down with a quick sleigh bell sound effect)  
Garfield: I hired them for the Night. They're not bad.  
Odie: (nodding in agreement) Mm-hm. Wolfy said huh?  
(The cat burglar has come into the living room and quietly tiptoes to try and steal stuff)  
(suspenseful instrumental music)  
Cat Burglar: Hm. Just the dumb cat and two dogs home. I'm gonna clean up here.  
Odie and wolfy (sees the burglar and barks in alarm to Garfield, who tosses a banana peel across the room)  
Garfield: Yeah, it's a burglar. But I'm not concerned. And you know why not? I have a list of the top ten reasons why a burglar will fail in trying to rob our home. Let's go.  
( Ghastly Gayle comes in and does a drum roll) Garfield: (reading) Number ten: That slipper throw rug in the living room.  
(The burglar slips on the throw rug)  
Cat Burglar: Yow!  
Garfield: (reading) Number nine: Will probably fall down basement stairs.  
(The cat burglar trips on Wolfy's doggie toy and falls down the stairs with many thuds)  
Cat Burglar: Ow! Ooh! Ow! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ow! Ooh! Ugh! Ooh! Oof!  
Garfield: (reading) Number eight: Will then land in coal bin.  
(And he does)  
Garfield: (reading) Number seven: Will probably lean against hot furnace.  
(And he does)  
Cat Burglar: (sniffs out smoke, then realizes it's his burning fingers) (screams)  
(the cat burglar dashes up the basement stairs)  
Garfield: (reading) Number six: Upon leaving basement, will barely avoid slipping on Wolfy's old doggie toy.  
(which he does)  
Garfield: (reading) Number five: Will not, however, miss pile of my banana peels.  
(The cat burglar steps on a banana peel and slide across the room)  
Cat Burglar: Whooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Garfield: (reading) Number four: Slipping on banana peel leads to crash-landing in fireplace.  
(The burglar does so by his backside)  
Cat Burglar: (sighs) (sniffs for source of fire)  
Garfield: (reading) Number three: Three words: "Fire in fireplace."  
(The cat burglar gets his backside out of the fireplace and bounces across the room burning)  
Cat Burglar: (exclaims in pain) Ooh! Ow! Ooh! Ooh! Ow! Ow! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!  
(Jon returns and sees the commotion)  
Garfield: Number two: Arbuckle and Vampirina mom and dad will return home from there date after being gone 20 minutes and phone police. (Jon and vampirina parnets does so, a police officer comes in shortly, puts the cat burglar in handcuffs, and drags him away)  
Garfield: (reading) And the number one reason why a burglar will fail in trying to rob our home: There is nothing worth stealing.  
(Odie and Wolfy are somewhat disappointed)  
( FrankenStacy Creepy Caroline and Ghastly Gayle come in with instruments in hand and play the "Garfield and Friends" theme as Garfield and Vampirina begins to dance along) ( Vampirina takes Jon's tie out of his suit)  
Vampirina: Come on, Arbuckle, the band's only rented for another hour.  
(Jon doesn't understand, but obliges anyway)  
Jon: I don't know why I put up with your daughter and this cat Mr and mrs Hauntley.  
Garfield: I can tell you ten reasons why: (begins to read from another piece of paper) "Number ten: I'm adorable. Number nine: I'm handsome. Number eight: I have my own series. Number seven: Odie is dumber. Number six..."  
(the last of Garfield's speech is faded out)  
(episode ends)


	5. Ready to Party

Announcer: Ladies and gentleman, Vampirina meets Garfield and friends!

Garfield: We're! (we're) Ready! (ready) To! (to) Garfield and Vampirina said Party!

U.S. Acres gang: We're ready, to party, we're ready!

Garfield: I hope you bring lotsa spaghetti! Wade Duck and Bridget: ( WE'RE scared!)

U.S. Acres gang: Come on in, come to the place where fun never ends! (Let's go!) Come on in, it's time to party with Vampirina meets Garfield and Friends!

U.S. Acres gang: Dancing!

Garfield AND Vampirina : Fiesta!

U.S. Acres gang: Romancing!

Garfield and Vampirina: Siesta!

U.S. Acres gang: Samba!

Garfield and Vampirina: La bamba! Ay caramba!

Garfield and Vampirina: Disguises! (disguises) Vampirina said Surprises! (surprises) And pies of (and pies of) ALL SIZES!

U.S. Acres gang: Come on in, come to the place where fun never ends! (You bet!) Come on in, it's time to party with Vampirina meets Garfield and Friends! (Ayy ayy!) Come on in, it's time to party with Vampirina meets Garfield and Friends! Wade Duck and Bridget said (Ayy ayy!) Vampirina meets Garfield and Friends!

Vampirina Said Maybe i should tell Wade Duck and Bridget Stop being Afraid of Everything.

Garfield Said Don't ever think about it Kid.


	6. Just one Person

Vampirina Said Hi i'm Vampirina and you know i'm doing a crossover with Garfield and Friends but now i feel down that i miss my home in Transylvania so much i guest i think i'm home sick because i miss my friends back home. Vee friends along with garfield and the gang saw vee sad and she about to sing.

Vampirina:  
If just one person believes in you  
Deep enough, and strong enough  
Believes in you

Hard enough  
And long enough  
Before you know it  
Someone else would think  
"If he can do it, I can do it"

Poppy join in and sing with Vee.

Vampiria said Making it.

Vampirina and Poppy sing: Two whole people who believe in you  
Deep enough  
And strong enough  
Believe in you  
Hard enough  
And long enough  
There's bound to be some  
Other person who believes in  
Making it a threesome.

Bridget join Vee and Poppy to sing with them.

Vampirina and Poppy Said Making it.

Vampirina Poppy and Bridget sing: three.

Vampirina Poppy and Bridget sing: People you can say

Believe in me.

Vampirina Poppy and Bridget Sing: And if three whole people.

Garfield The Cat join vee and her friends.

Garfield Vampirina poppy and bridget sing: Why not four?

Garfield vampirina poppy and bridget sing: And if four whole people

Why not more.

Garfield owner jon his best friend odie Nermal Arlene Dr. Liz Wilson The other animals include Roy Rooster, the farm's joking rooster, , Wade Duck a duck with tons of fears, and Lanolin Sheep and Bo sheep , two sheep twins, and , Booker and Sheldon two chicks that Orson hatched, Blue, a cat, and Cody, an enthusiastic puppy vee Oaxana and Boris Hauntley Gregoria and all the other monsters join to sing with them.

All the Toon Animals humans and monsters sings: And more

And more.

All: And when all those people

Believe in you  
Deep enough  
And strong enough  
Believe in you  
Hard enough  
And long enough  
It stands to reason  
You yourself will start to see  
What everybody sees in you.

Vampirina Said: And maybe even you.

All: (maybe even you)

Vampirina Garfield and Friends sing: Can believe in you, too.

Vampirna said wow what a great song thanks guys.


	7. The Genuine Article

(The episode begins at Vampirina's house as the light instrumental music plays)

Garfield: (yawns)  
What shall I do? What shall I do?  
Should I-? Nah. Maybe I should- No, I did that.  
There's only one way to decide...  
I'll leave it up to fate.  
(He opens up a drawer, takes out a blindfold to cover his eyes, takes out a dart and tosses it at a dart board on the wall.)  
Let's see... eat, sleep, watch TV,... Oh, boy!  
(He notices that the dart has landed on "KICK THE PUPPIES OFF THE TABLE". He immediately does so on an unsuspecting Wolfy and Odie, causing him to howl and crash onto the floor.)  
It wasn't me this time, Odie. It was fate.

Vampirina: (suddenly appears) Garfield, what did I say I was going to do the next time Me and Jon caught you kicking wolfy and Odie off the table?

Garfield: Uh, force-feed me pizza until I can't stand it any longer?

(Jon and Vampirina tosses Garfield out of the house as the door slams behind him.)

Jon: I said I was going to throw you out for a day without lunch. Vampirina Said and stop kicking wolfy Garfield.

Garfield: Oh, right. Actually, given the quality of the lunches around here lately...

Herman Post: (to a passerby) That cat is just amazing.

Garfield: I am being spoken of!

Herman Post: (to passerby) He sleeps all day and all night except when he's eating. And you should see this cat eat. He's got his owner to trained to cook and wait on him, hand and paw.

Garfield: Ooh, I'm so proud.

Herman Post: (to passerby) Oh, and the way he annoys the puppy that lives there.

Passerby: Uh, this ain't the Arbuckle cat you're talking about?

Herman Post: Oh, no, no, no, no, no.  
This cat is named Gabriel. He lives over at Elm and Third.

Garfield: Gabriel?!  
(Suspenseful instrumental music comes up as he rushes to where Gabriel lives and looks inside)  
Looks like an average house.  
(He sees a fat cat inside walking)  
That must be Gabriel. He doesn't look like me. Probably doesn't act at all like me.

(Gabriel's owner holds out a pan of freshly baked lasagna)

Owner: It's time for your 3:25 lasagna, Gabriel.

Gabriel: You're 46 seconds late.  
(He devours the lasagna in one bite as Garfield watches.)

Garfield: He's... He's devouring the lasagna!  
(Gabriel burps)  
That's my devour!

Gabriel: (to his owner) Uh, next batch, more tomato, and go a little easier on the ricotta, okay?  
(to himself) Well, uh, should I take a nap or watch TV? Uh...  
Ooh, hey. I know what I want to do.  
(He sneaks up behind an unsuspecting white and brown-spotted puppy dog named Ollie on top of a table.)  
Ladies and gentlemen, kicking Ollie off the table.

(Drum roll and cymbal effect as Ollie howls and gets sent crashing to the floor by Gabriel's kick as Garfield looks on.)

Garfield: That's my kick!  
That's how I kick Odie off the table.  
Thief! Crook! Plagiarist!

Owner: Gabriel, what did I say I was going to do the next time I caught you kicking Ollie off the table?

Gabriel: Uh, make me watch all my favorite TV shows until I can't stand it any longer?

(Gabriel's owner tosses him out just like how Jon did with Garfield.)

Owner: I said I was going to throw you out for a day without lunch.

Gabriel: Oh, yeah, right, yes, that's what it was.  
(Door slams behind him.)  
Actually, given the quality of the lunches here lately...

(Garfield rushes to Gabriel)

Garfield: (rushes to Gabriel) You!

Gabriel: Me?

Garfield: Yeah, you!  
You stole my act! You stole my attitude, and my appetite, and how I kick puppies off the table!

Gabriel: (dismissive) Oh, big fat hairy deal.

Garfield: You stole that, too! You live like me, you think like me, you even eat like me. How could this be happening?

Gabriel: (V.O.) How could it be happening, he wondered. Well, anything can happen in one of  
(echoes as "Gabriel's Scary Tales" appears on the screen) Gabriel's Tales of Scary Stuff.

(Gabriel's Scary Tales appears on the screen, but Garfield rubs it out.)

Garfield: (rubs out) No. You don't have Tales of Scary Stuff, I have Tales of Scary Stuff. Don't you go trying to have Tales of Scary Stuff.  
(to Gabriel) Okay, I'm through pussyfooting around here, fella. Either you knock off stealing my life, or I'll sue you for copyright infringement... or something.  
(He glares at Gabriel and starts to storm off)

Gabriel: (sarcastically) Oh, yeah, I'm real worried. Talk about having a bad hair day.

Garfield: And don't talk to the viewers! They're my viewers! I talk to them!

(Garfield again walks off as Gabriel does his whatever stance with his paws the way Garfield does.)

Garfield: (to the viewing audience) Well, are you coming?  
(motions the camera to pan to him and then talks to himself)  
I've gotta do something. This is driving me bananas.

Gabriel: (V.O.) Ah, you know I knew exactly how he felt. It was affecting me the same way.

Garfield: Shut up!

(The scene dissolves to the interior of Vampirina's house at night as he tosses and turns.)  
Vampiria see Garfield tosses and turns. Vampirina said i wonder Garfield dream about?  
Gabriel: (V.O.) All night long, he had nightmares, bad dreams where everything he did was also being done by the cat, Gabriel.

Garfield: Stop narrating my life!  
(yawns) Whatever I do, he's watching... imitating... stealing everything I have away from me.  
(snores)

(The scene cross dissolves to the first part of Garfield's nightmares where Gabriel is walking with Penelope.)

Gabriel: So what do you want to do tonight, Penelope?

Penelope: I don't care, just so long as we do it together. Vampirina Said Hey Garfield Who is that Cat?

Garfield: That's Penelope and He's got my girl!

(The scene cuts to the second part of Garfield's nightmares where Booker writes down the "and Friends" part of the logo of Gabriel's show.)

Booker: (confused) Vampirina Meets Gabriel and Friends?

Gabriel: That's right. I'm taking over. Vampirina Said Uh-oh? Gabriel Said Hi Vampirina i'm Gabriel nice to meet you.

Garfield: He's got my show!

(The scene cuts to the third and final part of Garfield's nightmares where a reporter is advertising Gabriel plush dolls.)

Reporter: And the newest fad sweeping the nation, little dolls of Gabriel stuck inside car windows!

Garfield: HE'S GOT MY MERCHANDISING!

(The nightmare sequence ends with Vampirina Garfield and Gabriel waking up at the same instant)  
Vampirina: (screams in horror)  
Garfield: (screams in horror)

Gabriel: (screams in horror)

(Vampirina turn to a bat and chase after Garfield and Gabriel rush out of their houses and down the street.)  
Vampirina: What a horrible nightmare!  
Garfield: What a horrible nightmare!

Gabriel: What a horrible nightmare!

Garfield:I've gotta find him!

Gabriel: Gotta find them!

(They meet each other on the street) Vampirina was shock to see another acting like Garfield.

Garfield and Gabriel: There you are! I just had the worst nightmare in my life! You did? I just had the worst nightmare in my life! Stop saying the same things I'm saying! I'm warning you!

Garfield: I have to break this pattern... do something he would never think of!

Garfield and Gabriel: Wait right here! I'll be back in a second! Vampirina look at The Viewers. Vampirina Said I think there going to were the same thing.

(Garfield and Gabriel rush back up the street to their houses.)

Garfield: He thinks he knows what I'm going...  
Gabriel: ...to do, but I'll show him.  
Garfield: I'm not as easy to predict...  
Gabriel: ...as he thinks I am.

(Garfield furiously digs through his costume trunk and dresses in a mix and match costume.)

Garfield: This'll get him!  
(He rushes out of the house to meet Gabriel on the street)  
I'll show him that Garfield the Cat isn't...  
Garfield and Gabriel: ...someone you can just imitate and rip off like..  
(both screaming)  
Where did you get that outfit? Never mind! Vampirina Said See i told you folk's.

Gabriel: (finally confesses) Garfield, you have to believe me, I never meant to let it get this far. See, I've always admired you.

Garfield: I understand. I've always admired me, too.

Gabriel: I wanted to be so much like you, but now, it's, you know, it's gotten out of control. I've lost my own identity. Garfield, you have to help me stop being you!  
Vampirina said Hey Garfield i have an idea that can help Gabriel.  
Garfield: thanks kid That won't be easy, but I think there's a way. Will you do everything We tell you?

Gabriel: Everything.

Garfield: Then come on. There's not a minute to waste.

(The scene dissolves to Gabriel's house where Vampirina and Garfield sets up Gabriel's new food items on the table.)

Gabriel: (V.O.) Well, anyway, they took me shopping, then they started planning my meals.

Vampirina: Gabriel You're narrating again!

Gabriel: Sorry. What is all this?

Garfield: Health food. Salads, yogurt, protein drinks. Go to it.

(Gabriel devours the salad as the scene changes to him doing push-ups while Vampirina and Garfield eats ice cream and watches.)

Gabriel: 114, 115, 116...

Garfield: Keep it up. Vampirina said go Gabriel go.

Gabriel: 117, 118, 119, 120,...

Garfield: (licks some ice cream) Mmm, cookies and cream. Vampirina said these are good cookies.

(The scene cuts to Gabriel's bed).

Garfield: Exactly eight hours of sleep a day, no more. And you're gonna cut back watching TV so you can read more books. (V.O.) For weeks, Gabriel trained just as I told him, and he improved. And, by the way, please notice that I am narrating once again.

(The scene changes to Vampirina's house where Vampirina Garfield and Gabriel are standing, Gabriel has turned muscular.)

Gabriel: You know, Guys, I haven't done anything even remotely Garfield-like in weeks now.

Garfield: It shows.

Gabriel: How can I thank you, Garfield? and you to Vampirina?

Garfield: Just be yourself, and if you ever don't want to be that, become an Elvis impersonator. Vampirina said And just be your self Gabriel.

Gabriel: I'll make a note of that bye Vampirina. Vampirina Said Goodbye Gabriel.

(The scene cuts to inside)

Garfield: Well, I guess I took care of that problem.

(Jon enters Vampirina room as Garfield prepares for another nap on Vampirina bed.)

Jon: You sleep all day, eat everything you can. Garfield, you're one of a kind.

Garfield: And I aim to stay that way. Vampirina Said That's right Garfield your the best Cartoon Cat ever. Garfield Said thank's Kid.

(Episode ends.)


	8. Big Date (Quickie)

Jon Said I Have Date with liz tonight Guys What do you think of my outfit. Garfield and Vamprina laugh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Jon said i don't have to take this. Garfield and vamprina are still laughing. Jon open the door. Jon said no cat or vampirina is going to make a fool out of Me. Jon close the door. Garfield pull out a clock. Garfield Said 1. 2. 3. Jon came back that he forgot this pants. Garfield and Vamprina are still laughing. Vamprina said Hey Arbuckle what happen to your pants? Jon said not now vamprina.


	9. Quickie 9:Ceiling

Garfield and Vampirina Quickie

Food on the table mess up. Garfield and Vampirina throw Food on The Ceiling.

Garfield Said Dough some over body.

Vampirina said Now We need some carrots for Color.

Garfield said Perhaps some spaghetti for texture and of course fries on the side.

Jon and Vee parnets come in and see The Two throw food on the ceiling.

Jon said Garfield.

Oaxana and Boris Hauntley said Vampirina.

Vampirina said and Two eggs over-easy.

Oaxana said How long have you two been sticking food to the ceiling.

they look up and saw food stick food to the ceiling.

jon said oh. Vee parnets said uh-oh.

Garfield something time now. food drop on jon and vee mom and dad. vee parnets and jon said mmmmmmmmmmmm.


	10. Basket Brawl

jazzy instrumental music in the tune of "Three Blind Mice")  
( Monsters chattering)  
Vampirina: (on mic) Good afternoon. We're coming to you live from beautiful Arbuckle Stadium for today's do-or-die meeting. Hi, everybody. This is Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley .  
Demi : And Demi.  
Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley: Bringing you all the play-by-play of today's exciting competition. A record crowd has turned out to see if the combined might of Jon Arbuckle and his team can stop the awesome Garfield Express.  
Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley: Arbuckle is briefing his men now, so let's look in the locker room, shall we?  
Jon: I'm counting on you all. The last eight times we've tried to go on a picnic, Garfield has eaten everything before we got out of the driveway.  
(jazzy instrumental music)  
Jon: Men, our goal is to get food into this basket. And remember, the opposition will stop at nothing. Are there any questions?  
Garfield: Yeah. We got any mayo?  
Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley: Demi, I don't know about you, but my money's on the cat. He's unstoppable.  
Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley : Well, that's true, Demi, but he's also lazy. And if I'm not mistaken...  
Demi: Excuse me. Here comes the Arbuckle team onto the floor. Arbuckle, Odie, and Nermal. They've all trained for months for this moment, and they're counting very heavily on the home-court advantage.  
(whistle blows)  
Demi: The referee has the grapefruit. We're ready now for the start of the game. Here's the toss of the ball. Odie goes for it, but he's out-jumped by Garfield! Garfield tips the ball to Garfield! Pull-down pass to Garfield. He dribbles down the middle. He pulls up a 15-footer, it'll count if it goes...it go-o-o-oes!  
(mice cheering)  
Demi: Garfield off to a strong start. And the crowd loves it! Now Arbuckle in to Nermal. Nermal to Odie. Odie back to Nermal. Nermal fakes him out. Charges down the floor for a lay-up. Nermal has it. He bloooows the shot! And Garfield rebounds. Throws a 60-foot pass back to Garfield! He's got it! He's in three-point territory. He puts it up. It's on the way! It's good for three!  
(mice cheering)  
Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley: The Arbuckle team is being out-hustled and out-muscled while the Garfield express is firing on all cylinders. Now Nermal in with the seven-layer cake. Nermal off to Odie. Odie dribbling down court. Can someone please clean up that dribble? Odie looking for an opening, stolen by Garfield. Garfield down court. What a play by Garfield! He keeps it. Five seconds on the clock...four...three...two...He swings left, he shoots right, it's a sky-hook, and he makes it! And that ends the first half! Arbuckle leads his team off the floor, and boy, they don't look too happy, do they, Demi?  
Demi: They sure don't, Vee. Say, I'm down here now in the stands with Garfield's number-one fan. (to fan) Excuse me, what do you think of the game so far?  
Phoebe: Well, the cat's really good, but we're having a little trouble getting refreshments here in the bleachers.  
Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley: Well, why is that?  
Garfield: (quickly slurps drink from straw)  
Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley: Oh, I see. Well, the cheerleaders are coming out onto the court now, and I think they're...yes!  
Monsters Cheerleaders: Garfield, Garfield, rah, rah, rah! Garfield, Garfield, lasagna! (cheering)  
(crowd cheering)  
Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley: Yes, they're leading the crowd in the wave, Demi , so back up to you!  
Demi: Thank you very much, Biff. Arbuckle, fans, is laying out strategy for his team in the kitchen.  
Jon: Now, Odie, I want you to guard the meatloaf. And, Nermal, if he gets near the pies, it's all over.  
Odie: (barks)  
[Jon]  
Our back's against the wall,  
We've got to buckle down,  
Gotta get around that cat,  
Or he'll eat us out of town,  
A winner never quits,  
A quitter never wins,  
Just when Garfield thinks it's over,  
That's when our team begins to:  
Fight, fight, fight, pass the turkey,  
Don't let him get one bite, pass the ham,  
We're chargin', chargin', chargin', pass the bread and pass the margarine,  
We'll bring that flabby tabby to his knees,  
Sling the soybeans, pass the pasta, pitch the peas!  
Come on and:  
Fight, fight, fight, fling the fritters, woo-hoo!  
Don't let him get one bite, flip the chips,  
We're pressin', pressin', pressin'  
Toss the salad and the dressin'  
We'll knock that tubby tabby to his knees,  
Hurl the hot dogs, jam the jerky, chuck the cheese!  
( Monsters and vee friends cheering)  
Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley: Arbuckle knows that if his squad has any chance of saving this lunch, they have to work on defense. They...wait here they come, ready for the second half. Nermal looking for an open man. He passes off to Odie. And Garfield steals the ball! Garfield goes on a fast break down court. Odie in hot pursuit! Odie dribbling again. Garfield fakes left. And he faked Odie right into the popcorn machine!  
( Monsters and vee friends cheering)  
Demi: Let's see that one again on instant replay. Garfield just exploded, he fakes left, and watch. Odie didn't have a chance. This is Odie's first start in the major leagues, and with all that popcorn, well, it looks like he could use a little bit more seasoning. Arbuckle looks upset. There's time for one more play, and his men haven't scored yet. Odie has the ham. He's dribbling down court. Now he's dribbling up court. Now he's just standing there dribbling. Somebody get a mop, please. A no-look pass to Nermal. Nermal back to Odie. Odie to Nermal. Where's Garfield?  
Vampirina said Garfield what are you doing? Garfield: Uh-oh, sorry kid I'm in.  
Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley: Nermal makes a fast break for the basket. He does a 360-turn underneath. He lays it up! It's tipped by Nermal! It's kept alive once, twice...The rebound to Garfield! Garfield charging down the court. Odie guarding Garfield closely. They're really playing catch-up.  
Garfield: Ketchup on ham? (blows raspberry) Yeck!  
Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley: I said, "catch-up." Garfield passes to Garfield. Nermal to guard. The shot it up! The ham is up! The ham rockets down court all the way!  
Jon: Get it!  
Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley : Garfield, Odie, and Nermal, all moving back to try to get it! And it's Garfield under it! Six seconds left on the clock! Five, four, three...The shot is up! It rims the basket! It's in...no, it isn't...yes, it is...no...it's in! It's a score and that's the ol' ball game! It's over! Oh, a magnificent performance, both on offense and defense by Garfield. Truly remarkable. This place is bedlam, but we're gonna see if we can get a few words with the champ. (to Garfield) Garfield, congratulations on a great game. You devoured an entire picnic. You've got to be proud.  
Garfield: I am, Chick. Real proud. And I'd also like to say this is probably the dumbest episode we've done all season.  
Odie: (barking angrily) (snarls)  
Garfield: What do you mean I cheated? You're just a sore loser.  
Odie: (angrier barking)  
Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley : Guys, guys, relax.  
Garfield: How about a rematch on Thanksgiving? You bring the turkey. (yells in pain as Odie steps on his tail)  
Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley: Tune in next week for the 100-yard pizza delivery dash. Good night, everybody.  
Odie: (angry barking continues)  
Garfield: What do you mean I fouled you with a meatloaf?  
(episode ends)


	11. Do De Duckie

Vampirina said hi everyone i'm just taking a bath with my rubber duckie and now i can sing a song. Vampirina:  
There's a brand new dance  
And it's got a reggae beat  
You do it in the bath  
While you wash your hands and feet. Vampirina: Get in the tub  
Hold your duckie in your lap  
Tap your toes while you scrub  
In the water from the tap  
And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck  
Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck,  
Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck,  
Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck  
Come on everybody try. Vee friends Poppy and Bridget Garfield odie Nermal Arlene Orson Pig and his friends Roy, the farm's joking rooster, Wade, a duck with tons of fears, Lanolin and Bo, two sheep twins, Booker and Sheldon, two chicks that Orson hatched, Blue, a mellow cat, and Cody, an enthusiastic puppy OPEN THE door and sing as well. Toons said (Do de rubber duck!) Vampirina said Don't be left high and dry. Toons said (Yeah do de rubber duck!) Vampirina said As you keep on getting wetter  
Toons said (Do de rubber duck!)  
Vampirina said You'll be feeling so much better  
Toons sing (Do de rubber duck!)  
Vampirina said You'll be left without a care  
Toons sing (When you do de rubber duck!)  
Vampirina sing And you can even wash your hair  
Toons sing (While you do de rubber duck!)  
Vampirina said It will have a healthy sheen  
Toons sing (If you do de rubber duck!)  
Vampirina sing Yeah you'll be squeaky clean  
Toons sing (When you do de rubber duck!) vampirina laughing. All:  
And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck  
Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck,  
Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck,  
Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck

Poppy:  
Don't get soap in your eye  
Toons sing (When you do de rubber duck!)  
'Cause that'll make you cry  
Toons sing (When you do de rubber duck!)

Roy Rooster:  
Hey all you Roosters sing  
Toons sing (Now do de rubber duck!)  
Yeah make the bathtub ring  
Vampirina and her friends sing (Do de rubber duck!)

Wade Duck:  
Everybody knows  
Toons sing(How to do de rubber duck!)  
Scrub your flippers and your toes  
Toons sing (Do de rubber duck!)

Booker:  
And while you wash away your troubles  
(Do de rubber duck!)  
Don't forget to count the bubbles  
One, two, three, four!

All:  
Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck  
Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck,  
Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck,  
Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck  
Sheldon:  
All around the woild  
(Dey do de rubber duck!)  
Whenever folks get soiled  
(Dey do de rubber duck!)

Bo Sheep:  
Watch 'em splishin' and a-splashin'  
(Do de rubber duck!)  
It's the very latest fashion!  
(Do de rubber duck!)

Lanolin Sheep:  
Take at least one bath a day  
(Do de rubber duck!)  
And you'll moooove those germs away  
(Do de rubber duck!)

Arlene:  
Come and be a bathtime bopper!  
(Do de rubber duck!)  
Don't pull out the stopper!  
(Do de rubber duck!)  
All: Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck  
Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck,  
Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck,  
Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck (reapeat)

Vampirina sing One more time! Gregoria knock at the door. Gregoria said vee open the door i need to wash myself and what with all that singing. Toons said And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck  
Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck,  
Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck,  
Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck. Vampirina said were did everybody go!


	12. Wade Duck and Bridget sings

At the orson's farm set Bridget talk to Wade Duck. Bridget Said wade do you think it's a good idea to sing Give me a home. Wade Duck Said don't worry bridget nothing bad will happen. They start to sing. Wade Duck and Bridget sing Oh give me a home. A house fall down on wade and bridget they got out. Wade duck/bridget sing where the buffalo roam, aaaaaaahhhhh buffalos run and stomp on them. Wade duck/bridget sing Where the deer and the antelope play, deer run on them. Wade duck and bridget sing another song. Wade duck/bridget sing Row, row, row your boat. They saw a boat crush on them wade duck said aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh. Bridget sing get me out of this cartoon. Wade duck said join the club kid.


End file.
